Reckless Souls
by Acesouru
Summary: A roleplay between me and Moshia that we turned into a fanfic
1. Information

Information!

So you've stumbled across this fanfiction hoping for some good action or some adorable romance right? Or maybe you came here cause you like Soul Eater and cheap fanfics.

Well, no matter how you found this I would still like to explain some things!

Now this is a story that is plotted out by two people, Moshia and I, who have different perspectives on the story. You may also notice that sometimes one chapter is shorter than others, well me and Mosh have decided to switch off at each chapter.

First Chapter: Moshia  
>Second Chapter: Me<br>Third Chapter: Moshia  
>So on so forth<p>

The storyline is the same on both of our fanfics but like I said before you get to see the story from both character's viewpoints.

I'll link Moshia's story here when she puts it up: s/10894159/1/Shattered-Souls

One thing you'll see later in the story is this symbol *. This signifies that they are communicating through..well their minds...sharing thoughts in a sort of sense. This only happens when a meister and a weapon touch, meaning they can't just call for help with their mind when in trouble at some far away distance.

So

Talking = "

Sharing thoughts = *

Thinking alone = '

We also have our own ships as well as crack shippings, a lot of you may not like it.

Also we DO support OC x Official character however that's not happening a lot in here.

That's just about all the explanation/information needed in this fanfic so enjoy the story!


	2. Silence

A loud bell rang out across the DWMA, a boy sixteen years old sat on a rail. He had striking red eyes and fluffy black hair that fell over most of his eyes. His expression was cold, his eyes had no shine. His clothes were slightly torn up, he wore a black and red hoodie with the word "Siken" printed on the back in a bloody font. He had on a dog tag necklace and his pants were black cargo jeans and his shoes were black and red, matching his jacket.They called him the "Black Demon" of the DWMA. His teeth came to a slight point. He always had a cold express that swept across his face. When he smiled, it was almost insane like. Everyday the boy watched people pass in groups or walking side by side next to eachother. He was alone, with no family or friends. Funny thing is? That boy is me, my name is Ace Siken and here's how the silence all changed.

The cold metal rails of the DWMA stairs pressed against my tailbone, a girl was walking up the stairs, she was looking at me. _No one likes me, why would she be different..?_ I silently thought to myself, casting her a cold expression and locking my eyes to hers. She started to walk over, a wave of shock washed over my body. _There's no way shes going to come over here.._I tried to glare at her, growling underneath my breath. "_Pardon me..but do you go to school here..?"_ She asked softly. her voice full of a bit of fear. "_Here? No i'm that one freak who stands here to gawk at the people around me. Of course I go here!" _My voice barked out. The girl cringed a bit. "_Could you please help me then..?" _Her eyes darting to the ground, avoiding eye contact with me. _She was kinda pretty..and she looks nervous..maybe she will be different after all.._" "_Yeah, I can help you, do you need a tour or some information?" _I softened my voice, trying to sound sweet and caring. A few moments pass of making small talk, I kneeled down to her, staring into her eyes. A slight shine in mine. _Whoa..she has two different eye colors..that's so cool..she's so pretty.. _I grinned at her, trying to find words."_My name is Ace, Ace Siken..yours?" _I blushed slightly, but stood up quickly to avoid her seeing. "_Moshia Zambwe...please to meet you Ace." _With that, I whirled around and looked up to the sky. _Things might change after all.._ Throwing my hands behind my back I smiled widely, walking up the stairs. My voice filled with slight happiness. " _Well, pleasure meeting you , i'll lead." _With that, We headed off to Lord Deaths office.

We walked around the school hallway, I pointed my index finger towards a few rooms, naming off the teacher and what they did, afterwards, she pulled out a small piece of paper as I approached my dorm. I turned around towards her. I followed Moshia's gaze down to the small slip of paper and flashed her a small weak smile. "_Any more questions..?" _I asked. Moshia replied with "_This is your dorm isn't it?"_ I nodded confused. glancing down at the slip of paper that read off with "Dorm 49". My entire face went pale, my throat felt scratchy as my brain desperately searched for an answer. "_Y-yeah!" _I managed to choke out. My mind wandered to the depths of my dorm and what was inside them, or more importantly, where was last nights leftovers laying sprawled out across the table, or the day before that even. Or something else abominable enough to cause this beautiful girl standing behind me to just walk out, never speaking to me again. _Oh god..I left the sock full of frozen butter on the counter.._ A science experiment that I had forgotten to clean up. What was she even going to think!? My eyes darted from side to side. _Maybe I can distract her to go off on an adventure while I clean this room up.._With that, she put her hand on the icy door knob, turning it as I watched in dismay. _Oh shit..there goes my only chance of making a new friend. _Moshia looked around the room, shoving me out the door. "_It's not that bad, now if you excuse me, i'm going to make myself at home." _I looked down at the floor in shame. "_Go get food and stuff that smells good! I'm gonna clean up." _ I opened my mouth to protest, but before I could say anything the door was kissing my lips. Sighing, I headed over to the nearest shop. "2 in 1" was the name. It was cheap. so cheap they stuck two stores in one, thus giving it the name two in one. I ran my hand across the wood frame of the door before turning the doorknob and walking inside. _I hope she likes nachos.._I grabbed the chips and cheese, the rest I should have stored away in the dorm somewhere in the black hole of a fridge. I walked over to one of the employees and handed them the money and walked out. _It's already been twenty minutes.._With that I rushed back to the dorm, knocking softly. _What was she going to think of me? _The door swung open, my eyes darted around the once messy room, now spotless, not a stain or speck of dust in site. My mouth opened in shock. I came in, and we ended up passing the night away with making nachos and getting to know each other. Afterword I stretched out on the couch getting ready for bed. Moshia looked at me with a guilt. "I feel bad for coming in and taking your place.." We argued for about fiffteen minutes about who should get the bed, in the end, I won, she went to lay down in the bed. _I'll be a gentlemen for a pretty girl.._with that, I dozed off. Was this the end to my deafening silence?


	3. A New Start

I awoke around 5:10, the beautiful Moshia girl was hovered over me, "Yo Ace!" she shook my shoulder "Get yer ass up i'm making waffles and bacon for breakfast." I sat up almost instantly, the smell of bacon filling the air. She really didn't have to make breakfast..I feel bad, i'll pick something up for her on the way home from the DWMA. I got up and headed into the bedroom. "I'll be right back, i'm gonna go ahead and get dressed." I cracked the door open, sliding my shirt off slowly, staring into the mirror at my upper body. A scar went across my abs and over to my side. I ran my fingers along it, trying to to think of the bad memories it brought. I sigh and slide my shirt back on then walked out, flashing Moshia a cheesy fake smile. I can't look all depressed or i'll scare another person away..I slung my backpack across my shoulder, looking back at her. "You all ready? We have the same classes so i'll take you there."

We got to Sid's classroom. He called out attendance and noticed Moshia. "Oh! Why hello there! You must be the new girl! I would have said something earlier if I had noticed! That's just the kinda man I was!" She gave him a small shy smile. "Oh it's fine sir.." he picked up his pen "And your name is?" "Moshia Zambwe...Ace is showing me around." Her eyes scanned the room, stopping at one of the students. I could see a small blush form on her face. I followed the gaze..Oh no..Kid. Of course. They all fall for him. I sighed. This may be my only chance to make a friend and I was going to lose her to the most OCD kid in what seemed to be the entire world. "Take a seat wherever you'd like!" Sid's voice rang out. Kid looked over with a look of amusement on his face, noticing Moshia staring at him. He walked over, opening his mouth to talk, but he froze. Here we go.."You're eyes.." Kid trailed off, rage engulfing his voice. "YOU..ARE DISGUSTING! YOU BELONG IN THE TRASH! DISGUSTING CREATURE, ABOMINATION!" My eyes narrowed on him, I stood in front of Moshia. Glaring at him I gave him a stone cold look, my voice was dark and full of anger myself. "Listen here rich kid trash, she has a name, it's Moshia. Use her name, if I catch you calling her anything repulsive again i'll have you hanging by your underwear on top of the DWMA!" With that I stormed out of the classroom, I could feel my blood boiling and my eyes were glowing bright red. They tend to do this when i'm angry, so I quickly covered them with my bangs to avoid getting any more freaky looks. You know, more than I already got.

I could feel my heartbeat increasing, the blood in my veins pulsing, it felt like it was on fire. I'm not going to blow my chances of making my first friend. Over my dead body Kid. This is my new start. My new beginning. I came to the DWMA for a reason.


	4. Desperate Time Calls For Desperate Weapo

It's been about two weeks, Moshia and I spent the afternoons playing mind numbing games, asking questions and having a good time together. The more time I spent with her, the more I could feel a blush sweep across my face by just letting her name flow off my tongue.

She was charming, intelligent, and had the prettiest eyes i've ever see, a piercing green eye, and a striking purple. We we're sitting around on the couch, just talking, you know casual questions. Eventually, things got deeper and deeper and she got up, turning the radio off. When she sat down her face seemed to be a bit hesitant. I think I like this girl.. "Hey Ace, do you have a weapon of your own?" I looked over at her and froze, my mind filled with a million different thoughts. What should I even say!? I couldn't manage to choke out any words so I just shook my head, going back to my drawing. I let my eyes drift around the paper, I was drawing myself as a gatling gun and Moshia holding me up. I held it close to my chest so she wouldn't see. I didn't want her to be offended my one, my sucky drawing skills and two, the fact I was childish enough to even think of myself getting a meister. And to get a beautiful one like her? Psh, good luck Siken. You'll never get her. I finally took a deep breath "I'm not a meister, i'm a weapon actually.." Her entire expression seemed to fill up with interest before quickly putting on a poker face. "Well, do you even have a meister?" Bang. I looked down trying not to reveal the big secret of how much a loser I was. I've been going to the DWMA since I was thirteen, i'm now sixteen and I still couldn't manage to find anyone that matched my lame soulength. I sighed, continuing to work on my sketch. Moshia leaned over, putting down her own, she crawled over, her entire face lit up like a christmas tree. She had the cutest, biggest grin on her face, her eyes gleamed and sparkled more than the night sky. "Why do you even care anyways!?" I backed up, her face seemingly inches away from mine. "Well, it's just that i'm a meister and I don't have a partner sooo…" No. No no no no no. I'm not going to let her get her hopes up, long with mine just to see everything fail as it always does. My expression was cold. "No" She gave me the cutest puppy dog eyes i've ever seen. Leaning closely towards my face now. "No" I stopped her right there. Everything went quiet for the next few seconds. Then she pounced on me, pinning my hands to the side of the couch "Please..?" Her voice was soft and sweet. Oh god this is the first time a girl has been on top of me. Keep cool. Keep cool Siken. "Well..uh..I guess may-" She cut me off with a big smile. "Please Ace!" I sighed, picking her up and facing away from her. She leaned on me, I took in her scent and blushed slightly. "Aceee.." I finally turned around and nodded. "Fine.."

Walking down the streets of Death city I glanced around, looking up at the sunset. Maybe..things will be different..I turned around and faced her. "Ready?" I asked, grabbing her hand, face turning a dark red. "So why don't you have a meister Ace..?" She asked, instantly my face turned slightly pale. The question makes me sick. "Ah you see..nobody can seem to match my soulength. You're not the first to try though, everyone takes aim but nobody fires." With that I turned into a gatling gun. She ran her fingertips over me, checking out every small detail. I could feel my face get dark red, luckily she can't tell. She dragged her fingertips down the nozzle and to the trigger, squeezing it slightly. Was this it..? No..Maybe she wasn't pressing hard enough.. "You might have to pull back a bit harder." It wasn't going to work at this point, I was sure of it. It was childish of me to get my hopes up. With that, she squeezes the trigger and bullets came flying out, perfectly hitting the target. Everything seemed to freeze. The sunset had gone down and the night sky was sparking. The moon looked down at us and laughed, its voice booming, shaking the buildings around us. Suddenly I felt my heart pulse. What am I feeling right now..? I looked up at Moshia, there was a big smile on her face. I was getting desperate thinking i'd never get a meister. And now here we are. Her hair fell over perfectly, her eyes locked on the target. We tried all my different gun forms for the rest of the night before heading back. I turned back, keeping my hand locked between her fingers I started to walk ahead, pulling my hood up to hide my face that was beaming a dark shade of red. *She looks beautiful..* I thought to myself. "What did you say Ace?" My eyes widen a bit. She couldn't of heard me right!? "Oh nothing!"

With that, we walked home to celebrate.


	5. The Experiment

That night I couldn't sleep. I kept having nightmares about 'it'. I tossed and turned on the couch. My stomach felt sick, I sat up and looked up out the window attempting to calm my nerves. Nothing worked. I climbed up and cracked the door open to the bedroom to find Moshia sleeping peacefully. What would she think if she saw me standing here watching her..? That's a bit creepy..I sighed and took a step in. She's such a beautiful girl..Do I..have a crush..on her? No..that's silly..Taking another step I noticed her breathing peacefully, I could feel my cheeks glowing at this point. All the nightmares I kept having suddenly came back. Moshia rolled on her back and looked at me sleepily. "What are you doing Ace..?" I froze with horror. She was going to kick me out for sure..

Just then I had a flashback. I was laying on a table with a gas mask, strapped down. A prick of pain surged through my body, I looked over at my mother, pulling a needle out with something green dripping off the tip. I smiled at her before my entire body started to burn. What is this stuff..? My veins felt like they were going up in flames, my insides were exploding, my mother just stroked my hair back and smiled before walking away and putting a gas mask over my mouth and walking out of the room. I heard a click, the door being locked. I layed there for several more minutes before a grey mist started to fill the room. My entire body felt like magma at this point, the mist touched my flesh and started to make steam. It started to tear away at my skin. Blood pouring out of my eyes. My mother stood in front of a glass window watching and writing things down. Another torturous twenty minutes passed by, I was drifting in and out from pain. The mist cleared and my mother walked in and drew blood from me. "This will be great!" She smiled, her eyes twinkling, she unstrapped me and I sat up, my stomach turning, I leaned over to the side where she kept the trash can. I felt myself puke. She sighed and handed me a piece of bread. Dinner! I smiled. My only meal of the day! Finally! Hopefully this will make me feel better, I sank my teeth in, for a split seconds all the torture melted away, my hungry stomach wanting more.

With that I shook my head, snapping back into reality. Moshia, sitting before me. "Well did you hear me!?" I could feel tears welling up. I choked out "Nightmare..would it be okay if I maybe..slept on the floor in here tonight..?" She was for sure going to kick me out. I sighed. My life was just getting better and it was already going to go downhill, all because of the experiment.


	6. Sweet Dreams

Everything in the room seemed to freeze. We locked eyes for a moment before she smiled at me sweetly. "_No, no no it's fine! The floor is terrible, just sleep next to me." She told me yes!? Was she crazy!? Drugged!? To sleepy to understand my question!? "W-what!?" _I finally managed to choke out. "_Yeah, there's enough room, it's a queen size." _I tried to look away, I could feel my cheeks getting red. I glanced back at her, she had a look of amusement on her face, she got up, laying her head on me. My cheeks only got redder. "_Relax Ace. we're just friends it's not like i'm going to molest you or anything..."_ she smiled, her lips trying to suppress a giggle. I held in a laugh myself. "_Fine i'll sleep in the bed this one time bu-_ " A shiver rattled down my spine, I could feel the ground sending shockwaves through the building. I looked at Moshia. "_Listen to me, I need you to lay back down in bed and lock the door, don't come out even if I scream for help-" _I was cut off by the sound of glass shattering, I could hear small pieces land on the wooden floor, gritting my teeth I ran out the door, shutting it tightly. _I'll protect her with my life.._A tall figure was standing in the darkness, its eyes, glowing bright yellow, a long slender shiny silver metal blade at its side. It's claws slowly curled around the blade, it sunk low to the ground, its eyes locked with mine. _Game time Siken..Let's see what you got Kishin.._A small flash of light went over the room, my hand now a gatling gun, it spun up slowly, getting faster and faster each second, I raised my hand, aiming for its head. A small crooked smile swept over my lips, showing off my slightly pointed teeth. I shoot, the bullets spun as I shot directly into its face. My voice turned cold and slightly seductive. "_Bang, lights are out." _ The door cracked out, Moshia was standing there with wide eyes. "_Ace weapon form now!" _She grabbed my hand. _This is no time to blush Siken-_ I turned into a shotgun, she raised it to the kishin which roared in agony. Moshia slid the nozzle into its mouth, her eyes wide with adrenaline. The kishins sharp teeth dug into the side of the gun, it felt like razors going across my cheek. With one swift move of her finger, blood splattered all of the wall. I turned back and looked Moshia, my clothes covered in thick crimson red blood. I sighed. "_Please don't stick me in its mouth ever again, that was nasty." _There was a small deep cut on my cheek from its sharp tooth. Moshia giggled. "_Go take a shower and then come to bed with me." _ I nodded and went into the bathroom, sliding my shirt off, along with all my other clothes. My black hair was messy, my crimson red eyes were dull. I sighed. _She won't ever like you Siken..wait!? Why do I care..it's not like I like her..do..I..?_ I stepped into the shower, turning the warm water on, letting it hit my skin and wash away all the blood. It stung slightly but felt nice. I leaned my forehead against the wall, standing there for a minute or so before washing up, wrapping a towel around and sliding on pajama pants. _I forgot a shirt..oops.._I cracked the door open to see Moshia snuggling into my pillow, I quickly closed the door to hide my blush. Maybe she wouldn't see? After a few minutes I regained my courage and opened the door and walked out, I looked over at her, she was snuggled up and asleep. (Or so I thought) I laid down against the soft blankets and closed my eyes. My body was slightly tense. I closed my eyes, ready to drift off into more nightmares when Moshia rolled over, snuggling into my back. I tensed up. _Holy shit there's a hot girl snuggling into me. What do I do? _I'll just wake her up.."_M-Moshi..?" _She rolled over on her side, wrapping an arm over my body. I froze in a bit of fear. _*She's so warm..this..this is nice..I like this..* "Moshia! W-wake up come on!" _a few seconds later I heard a loud laugh, followed by the charming girl rolling off the bed. "_Idiot! I was up the entire time!" Was she playing a joke on me!? Does she know that I might have a small crush on her!? "DON'T DO THAT!"_ I tried to make my voice sound harsh but it came out panicked and full of fear. Eventually I looked into her eyes and smiled, letting laughter roar out. I offered my hand to her, cheeks a bit red. "_Come on..lets go to be-" _She grasped my hand, squeezing it and pulling me down to the hard floor. I nearly landed ontop of her, she crawled up the the bed "_I win!" Ahh..I see. _I grabbed her ankle and pulled her back on the floor, setting her in my lap. Now who wins!? I wrapped my arms around her so she couldn't crawl back to the bed. "_If I can't win no one will!" _She giggled and leaned back against me. "_Fine! It's a tie then." _I let her go and we both got up and laid up against the bed facing eachother smiling, looking into eachothers eyes. I could feel a slight blush coming onto my face so I quickly turned away. I was wide awake. Sleep wasn't about to be a thing anytime soon. She reached over and poked my side. I glanced at her and poked her back. The poke war continued for about ten minutes before we snuggled up into the blanket. "_So, did you get what kinda weapon you wanted?" _She smiled at me, her eyes gleaming a bit, I could tell she was sleepy, her eyes drooped slightly. "_You're perfect.." _we kept throwing questions back and fo forth for a few more minutes until we both gave up and snuggled up closely. She pressed up against me so I wrapped my arm around her. "_I-its cold so..I guess for this one night..since the blanket is kinda thin i'll just hold you, okay?" _ My heart was racing, every nerve in my body seemed to be singing with panic. I was slightly tensed up. _What if she rejects me.._I shook my head, nuzzling her cheek softly. "_Goodnight.." _I blushed softly. Moshia smirked and looked into my crimson red eyes. "_Ace.." _she looked at me. My heart rate increased even more. "_You're heart is beating fast..why?" _A million thoughts rushed into my head at that moment. I could feel my eyes wide with fear. "_Caught ya!" _she giggled and pressed her head into the crook of my neck, giving in a small nuzzle. I ran my fingers through her soft silky hair and set my chin down on the tip of her head. Our breathing slowed down, the moment was peaceful, it seemed to last hours, and if it did, I wouldn't mind. *_I like this..* _I held Moshia closely to my chest, she slept peacefully in my arms.

The next morning the alarm clock buzzed, it was like a siren wailing. I sighed and squeezed the charming girl in my arms before she slid out of bed and rolled onto the floor. She muttered something but all I could make out was a cute sleepy "_Nooo.."_ followed by a "_Aceee..can't we just go back to bed?" _I rubbed my eyes, trying to wake up from the best night of rest i've gotten in years. "_Ah sadly, school awaits us Moshi" _She groaned and got up. "_I'll make us breakfast alright?" _I saw her looking at me from across the room as she walked out. Was her face slightly red? No, I must be sleepy thats all. _Time to get ready.._


End file.
